All the Things you are
by cloloveswah
Summary: ONESHOT - Inspired from a song. Danice fluff - cant say much more without giving it away, but title kinda gives it away too.


**All The Things You Are**

'_Finding your love, I've found my adventure.  
>Touching your hand, my heart beats the faster,<br>All I want in all of this world is you...'_

_**I'm listening to this song, and it is one of my favourites, and I've made a fan vid to it. It's from a film called Mrs Henderson Presents and is performed by Will Young. It's a gorgeous song. I've got no idea what I'm going to do for this fic... but those lines early on have always caught me early on and even later on the song, the lyrics are just totally gorgeous! Anyway, enough of my blabbing (I'm good at it!), I'll get typing!**_

The sweet and soft melody being emitted from the orchestra was spiralling around in the happy and joyous atmosphere of Leopards Den. It was late but everyone was still out in force, all of the family were there, all of the many friends, the guests that had been invited to the precious binding of two people's lives, to witness the precious vows they would forever hold close in their hearts. Nomsa had gone all out on the food, declaring herself the only caterer necessary. Georgina with some ideas from Caroline had gone out of her way to decorate the place with intricate beauty and detail. Every petal of every picturesque flower, held the perfect pink tinting. Every strand of ribbon and every bow was perfectly colour co-ordinated as they looped around most of Leopards Den.

The dance floor was bustling with couples, dancing to a slow and romantic love song, played live by the orchestra that had been hired for the couple's special day. The dim lighting and candle lit tables illuminated the area against the now dark background, adding to the feeling of romance.

Danny looked down at Alice, struggling to take in she was with him; one hand upon his shoulder as her other remained clasped in his own hand, her all consuming, beautiful eyes looking deeply into his own green ones. She was finally in his arms, his happy arms. This divine moment finally here... all the things she was were his, just as the things he was belonged completely and only, to her.

Danny couldn't help the slow spreading grin that had arrived as she too smiled back at him with that dazzling, lovelorn smile, the one she reserved for him, and him alone. Alice's eyes slowly fell from the eye contact they had maintained throughout their experience to assess the situation around her, she smiled once more as she noticed they were sandwiched right in the middle of the dance floor, secluded from the outside world. She turned back to him, her beautiful Danny. She couldn't resist it, it didn't matter who saw... they'd all grow to accept it, to live with it, the new her, the new Danny. The new life she was finally allowing herself to lead. Her eyes locked back with his, it was instinctive, natural; only right as they leant in towards one another together, their lips locking in a tender kiss, oozing with love. As they pulled away, Danny took her hand.

"Come with me." He whispered gently pulling her away as she nodded, following willingly and quietly. She knew how wrong it could look, them sneaking off like this, but the risk, the excitement, the fun, it all flooded into her system. They began to run slightly as Danny passed the Jeep he grabbed the small pistol sliding it into his pocket, before gently leading Alice to the trees. He turned to face her as they finally got into the seclusion and safety of the dark area that the trees held; he was walking backwards, smiling at her as they found that small circle in the middle of all the trees where it was just ever so slightly lighter.

Alice giggled quietly as they stopped, Danny tugged on her arm with a soft pull as she moved with a refined haste into his embrace, almost immediately her arms were wrapping around his neck as his slid smoothly around her waist. Their lips crashed almost immediately as they began to kiss passionately. They were throwing everything into it, before both pulled away. Danny winked at her as she pulled him backwards, her back hit one of the trees and almost immediately they were both locked back in yet another passionate embrace. Alice's hand was sliding up his shirt, her fingers working their way around his body. He grinned on her lips but reluctantly pulled away.

"Wait." Danny whispered, taking her hand. She nodded, giving him a questioning look, he just grinned and took her hand once more as they began to run gaily through the bush, Alice following Danny's lead. As they clambered up a slightly rocky hill, Danny turned back to look at her. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"You're worth it." Alice replied as he helped her up a particular steep bit. As he lifted her up gently, she gasped slowly standing up and looking over the horizon.

In the distance, Leopards Den was visible but only appeared to be numerous dots of whiteness, all of different sizes, moving shadows. Miles and miles of bush land could be seen, but all were illuminated by the large full moon that appeared to be right in front of the couple's very eyes. Danny wrapped his arms around her as she carefully slid hers around his body. This spot still seemed so new, so fresh. It was a place Danny had rarely come and he'd certainly never ever brought anyone up here. It had been his secret, and Alice was the first person he had ever shared this little secret with. From that very spot, not only were they blessed with that on top of the world feeling, they were also blessed with being able to see all of Leopards Den, and nothing but Leopards Den land. Danny slowly spun her around in a full circle, his movements deliberately measured and mild. Alice allowed him to move her in any way he wished. As they completed the three hundred and sixty degree turn, Danny pulled her so her back was to his chest.

"It's yours." Danny whispered in her ear. "Everything you can see. It's ours, all Leopards Den land."

"It's... beautiful." Alice murmured leaning back into his chest slightly.

"You're everything to me." Danny added, "You're the promised kiss of springtime, you bring life and vitality wherever you go, you're the breathless hush of evening, you take my breath away every time, you always have, you are the angel glow that lights the stars, you shine Alice, you're like a burning glow always so present in my life. You are the moon that shines down upon us, you'll forever enlighten us Alice, you'll forever enlighten me. You, Alice, are everything, everything so dear that I know. I love you with every inch of my heart." Danny kissed her neck softly, as she closed her eyes trying to halt her tears.

"I love you too." She managed before spinning around in his arms. "You're... you're my universe." Alice smiled at her confession. She had never been an open person, but with Danny, she felt like she could always be open with him. "You hold the key to everything I am." Alice admitted to him.

"Look around you Alice... look at it all." Danny told her gesturing mainly towards Leopards Den, "It's all because of you."

Alice went up on her tip-toes and kissed him once gently. Danny smiled back at her before taking her hand once more and gently leading her back down the rocky path. They couldn't be gone too long, the family would notice they were missing. Still, as they lolled back to Leopards Den, Alice couldn't resist pulling him towards her, as her back hit a tree. He raised his eyebrows slightly before slowly swooping down and kissing her, with passion but also a refined sweetness and desire. Alice felt herself melting into his hands, her legs felt like jelly and part of her was positive that if he wasn't holding her up, she'd be on the floor. After a few moments he began to kiss her neck, pleasuring her as he found the sensitive spot on her neck, he smiled slightly as he felt her wither before taking her face into his hands and kissing her for one final time, a lingering and deep kiss.

As they walked back to the party hand in hand, Danny quickly dropped the pistol into the nearest Jeep before both snuck back into the middle of the dance floor, carefully avoiding a drunken Dupe who was dancing with Caroline, although both noticed that guests were beginning to slowly dispense.

"I love you Mr Trevanion..." Alice murmured to him, her arms around his neck.

"As I love you Mrs Trevanion." Danny beamed kissing her gently.

"Remember the first time we did that?" Alice asked him softly, "When we were keeping it all a secret... no one knew about us... we were at Leonguiles wedding, they were having it here..." She smiled, "And now we've done the same at our wedding, only... better." Alice beamed.

"Better." Danny confirmed. "It's crazy Alice, it has to be, for a man to love a woman, in the way that I love you."

"I must be crazy too then, for a woman to love a man in the way that I love you Daniel Trevanion." Alice replied, before kissing him once more upon the lips.

"Hey dad!" Rosie shouted as she and Liv stumbled up the pair. "We're all heading over Mara now, leave you two love-birds to it!" She giggled.

Alice looked up at Danny with a secretive yet seductive smile, he grinned back.

"Not long now." He breathed into her ear, as a number of people bustled up to them, to wish them well and all the happiness in their married life.

**A/N- Finished :)**

**Ok, so I'll let you in on this a little bit, the idea of this fic is that until the end you don't know when it's set, who's wedding it is etc. Basically, this whole fic is kinda set in both series 4 (when the relationship is a secret) and at Danice's wedding. It's them reliving a moment at their wedding, if that makes sense... probably not but oh well! Hope you liked.**


End file.
